


Their Lips Taste Like Nicotine

by JJFoLe



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Mafia AU, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFoLe/pseuds/JJFoLe
Summary: Allen is a historian student, someone of his class gave him an invitation for a party of his boss, Tyki Mikk, the godfather of a big organization. Allen had noticed Tyki two years ago surrounding his university but he had only watched him from his student statut. What will happen once they meet and talk for the first time?(Commission)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone can enjoy it.

The lights effects roamed around the bar blinding him each time they were crossing his eyes. The loud pop musics prevented the people to hear the others talking if they were not pasted to the ears of their interlocutors, bringing people closer. Allen sighed, sat at the bar, he was sipping his non alcohol cocktail, he felt like a child in a place he shouldn't be. He wouldn't have come if it wasn't for this man. Two days ago, he received an invitation from someone of his history class he didn't know to go to the party his boss was organizing today. He accepted. It would be a lie to say that the organizer didn't catch his attention even before this party. Tyki Mikk was known to be the godfather of an organization, bigger than anyone would expect, yet, he was respected in his environment. He couldn't understand why he invited him, but there he was. 

After a moment, Allen's eyes finally found the man in the middle of the room. Tyki was talking to his guests, one after one, smirking. Time to time, he suspiciously eyed his surroundings as if someone will attack him the next second. Tyki waved playfully his long hair and smiled at one of his subordinate. A woman approached him and naturally kissed his cheek, Allen thought that a man like Tyki could have anyone he wanted. 

As the music changed, the guests started moving to give their best dance, alone or in pair. Allen couldn't get his eyes off his host, he thought the light stabilized on him so he could analyze Tyki's outfits. The white shirt and the black pants and tie indicated Allen that the man wore a full suit before coming and leaving his jacket. Tyki moved graciously enhancing his slim silhouette, each step were decided purposely to be accurate with the music's rhythm. Allen tried to look elsewhere, nevertheless, his gaze returned to Tyki's like a magnet. The rhythm waggled and the dancers too, the graciousness in Tyki's moves disappeared for sensuality. Allen felt himself blushing when the man untied wildly his tie looking in Allen's eyes with a smirk. Allen was hypnotized by the man, from the smiles to the hips' movements, Allen wished the song would never end. He wished he had had the guts to walk to him and dance the same way than Tyki until he would be breathless. However, Allen realized he was breathless just for looking. His entire body wriggled from the atmosphere, as if the alcohol vapors was intoxicating him, but he knew they weren't the reason. With difficulties, he retired his gaze from Tyki and stood up, he needed some fresh air. 

Few smokers were glued to the entrance in a smoke cloud, Allen preferred to move further to the parking lot, his shaking legs leaded him to a bench. Street lights illuminated his location, Allen raised the head to the clear night sky where the stars and the almost-full moon could be perceived. The cold air helped him to come to his senses, the night had always had the effect to cure him of all his extreme emotions.

“Do you like the dark?” An unexpected man's voice shattered his calm. “I like the full moon,” he blew. 

“Yes, but I like the light too, I feel less lonely,” Allen answered before turning his eyes. 

Tyki was the man talking to him. He was leaning on the back of the bench, his head was stooping back letting his hair spread like a waterfall. The profile of the man was sufficient for Allen to shiver. His corner gaze and smile only destined to Allen were the most beautiful ones Allen witnessed tonight. The student lowered his eyes to not be caught even though he guessed once trapped he couldn't escape from the spell. The man jumped to sit on the bench.

“You don't like parties, do you?” Tyki brought a cigarette to his mouth and lighted it up. 

“It's...” Allen stuttered. “It's not like I dislike parties, I'm not used to them. I don't know anyone here.” 

The mixed sent of the cigarette's smoke and Tyki's perfume reached Allen's nose to thrill his smell with sweetness and bitterness. Allen's look stopped to Tyki's smiling mouth before scanning closer the yellow irises of the man. Allen noticed some flames of interest and curiosity in them that would destabilize him if he didn't feel the same way. 

“You know me” Tyki said in a disturbing neutral voice. 

“It's not like we have ever talked to each other before. We were just...” Allen didn't end his sentence because he has maybe been the only one to have this interest for the last two years. 

“Watching each other.” Tyki smirked as he ended the quiet sentence. 

Allen's eyes widened, he hesitated to tell something else, but his lips finally moved by their own, “yes, does it mean I know you?”

Tyki slightly laughed, apparently surprised by Allen's words. “Yeah, you know me, but not enough. I want you to, fully, know me.” 

Allen kept himself to answer that he wanted to be known as Tyki wished for himself. The man pulled the cigarette from his mouth and anchored his pupils in Allen's. Without a word, Allen thought he could stay to admire Tyki's face for hours. The brown skin of Tyki was shining in the moonlight. He didn't know how many minutes they were staring at each other so that Allen felt his cheek blush from embarrassment. Tyki approached his face to Allen's ear. 

“Would you be interested in a dinner? Just the both of us, tomorrow night.” Tyki sensually whispered.

Tyki backed away, Allen assumed the man wanted to see his reaction. However, Tyki's expression was full of self confidence, as if he had known Allen's answer already, even before he had the chance to tell him.

“Yes, I am interested in that dinner.” Allen said with a tone he wanted to be cool. 

“Great.” 

Tyki slid a note indicating the restaurant location in Allen's shirt pocket. Allen followed Tyki's gaze stopping to his lips. Allen's face was fully red now, it was what he guessed from the heat he felt on his cheeks.

“May I?”

Allen didn't answer, he got his face closer, Tyki knew what to do. Tyki's hand reached his cheek and his lips reached Allen's. Allen clumsily opened his mouth, his heartbeats ran faster and faster as their tongues tangled more and more passionately and as their breaths decreased. His euphoric state couldn't help him to find out if he was in the reality or in a dream. Finally, Tyki separated their mouths before licking Allen's lips, as if he was erasing every evidences of their kiss, wiping the saliva they exchanged. Tyki stood up.

“Have a good night, let's see you tomorrow.” Tyki told with a smirk, he knew Allen wouldn't be able to sleep, and he left. 

Still on the bench, his heart ached by the earlier fast heartbeats, his mouth inflated, he thought of that kiss again and again and how much he has always wanted it even before this night. He had had no idea that Tyki's lips taste like nicotine. 

 

As expected, Allen stayed up all night, looking at Tyki's handwriting on the note he left him “Noah's Palace, 7pm” it was short but effective enough for Allen to be excited all night. He looked the reviews of the restaurant on the internet, everyone agreed it was “sophisticated and comfortable”. His location was in the best neighborhood of the city. After this lucidity moment, Allen kept remembering their passionate kiss and his flamboyant feelings lasted to make him think about what will happen next time. He blushed because of his own obscene thoughts. It was only when his alarm clock displayed 8 am that he fell asleep for few hours. 

Fortunately, it was Saturday so Allen could have rested at home the entire day. During the afternoon, he had had a hard time to choose his outfits, “sophisticated and comfortable” were two words which could be opposite in certain circumstances. Finally, he had picked a dark pants and a blue stripped and elegant shirt. He left his home two hours before the appointment, he was too worried to be late and too excited to wait in his tiny apartment. 

According to the route, he needed to take two subway lines at the ten minutes walk station to head to the restaurant. Allen appreciated walking and strolling despite the crowed streets created by the warm weather of a middle spring day. He was soon at the station when a car slowed to his level. 

“Do you want us to drop you somewhere?” a voice asked. 

Allen recognized it as soon as it was raised. He tried to hide his happiness to see him earlier than expected. He kept himself from thinking about last night and getting embarrassed. He turned his head to the car and saw the man to the back seat, he smiled with his corner stare. 

“I was going to a restaurant named Noah's Palace, have you heard about it?” Allen acted. 

“This early in the afternoon, I thought our date was at seven.” Tyki sincerely said with a slight astonished tone. 

“I like being early. I have my week end off so, I wanted to... walk around too.” Allen answered. 

“Come on in, let's do this together.” Tyki smiled with his usual sensual look which never disappeared. 

Allen nodded and came in the spacious car, next to Tyki who was also driven. Awkwardly, Allen was looking at Tyki, without talking, he had forgotten everything he wanted to ask even though he had thought about it all night. Tyki opened his window and lighted a cigarette before gazing at Allen. 

“I was also going to the restaurant,” He said to start a conversation. “It's my headquarter, and my home too. I wanted you to see it.” Tyki's hoarse voice softened. 

“I...” Allen cleared his voice, “I'm glad I can see it. I didn't know... organization like yours could...”

“Have an honest activity?” Tyki laughed. “Well, we can have. Are you afraid?”

“I am not.” Allen offered his most confidence gaze to Tyki, dumbfounded. 

Tyki put his hand on the middle seat, where was laid Allen's. He caressed Allen's auricular displaying his beautiful smirk.

“I'm happy.” 

Tyki's words affected Allen's heartbeat, the student watched outside the window's car to mask his obvious reaction. However, he felt the man's look and smirk on him, as if he could hear a silent laugh escaping from his lips. 

“What would you like to do?” Tyki asked, “I let my guest choose.”

Allen faced Tyki's yellow irises “then, I'd like to... visit your home.” 

The student thought it was a pretty simple minded idea that Tyki would laugh at him. But he didn't. Tyki's eyes were tinted with nostalgia despite his indelible smile. The man accepted and they headed to the restaurant, which also was a hotel according to Tyki's explanations. All his subordinates were welcomed to live on the third floor exclusively booked for them. However, a lot of them preferred to have their own house with their families. In the hotel restaurant, Allen couldn't find words to describe it, and the comments on it were accurate; it was sophisticated and comfortable. The white and gold walls brought the sophistication and the decoration the comfort. Allen had liked discovering some more aspects of the man he only watched until now. The visit over, Tyki leaded him in a room for their dinner.

“I booked this room for just the both of us, the common restaurant room is noisy” Tyki smiled holding the chair for Allen to sit. 

“Thank you, sir.”

Tyki sat himself on his own chair and cleared his voice, “'Sir' is a bit, odd.” 

“How should I call you?” Allen playfully asked, as if he understood more and more Tyki's mind and mechanisms. A server entered and showed a wine to Tyki and poured some of the liquid in Tyki's glass and permitted the man to taste the alcohol. Tyki approved the beverage and indicated with a hand to the waiter to do the same gestures with Allen. “Usually I don't drink but today is a particular day,” he nodded, “then, how old are you?” the student asked before drinking the wine which was surprisingly good.

“It's rude to ask, boy.” Tyki slipped his forefinger on his lips and used it to bear his face partially covered by his other fingers. “But, I will answer you,” he smirked. “I'm 29.” 

Allen took a bite of the meat displayed in his just served plate. 

“I can't call you my daddy, you're too young I guess” Allen laughed.

Tyki followed him with a heartfelt laugh, “it depends on the circumstances,” he said with an implied voice. “But I'm a little annoyed that you thought that I'd be in an age you could call me thus.”

“I was joking.” 

The conversations were growing and running as the time flew. Tyki's presence made him feel more at ease than he would have believed, he drank his words along with the wine in his glass. The graceful appearance of the man was hiding his sweet and charming mind. Allen felt his cheeks softly hot, he wondered if it was his interest for Tyki or the alcohol he had swallowed. His eyes caught every moves of Tyki's lips, with the souvenirs of the night before. Tyki's hair waving on his shoulder was calling him for a touch, and his appealing yellow eyes for a closer look. 

“You are a historian student, aren't you?” Tyki asked, sipping his wine. 

“Ah?” Allen woke up from his fantasies, “ah, yeah, I am.”

“Your body is here but your mind is elsewhere” Tyki pointed out. 

“My mind is fully here!” Allen blushed as a kid caught from doing something stupid. “I'm just, a little drunk.”

“I can't send you home in this state, I will give you a room. Since, the dinner is over, you should take some fresh air.” Tyki stood up and walk to Allen's chair to help him to stand up. 

“I'm not sure the air will help but...” Allen hesitated. 

“Actually, I know a place with a good view” Tyki declared. “I wanted you to see it.”

“Oh.”

Tyki supported his arm although he could stand straight and walk. Tyki's closeness and touch made him feel better and more drunk at the same time. The good view was at the last floor of the building, to the balcony in Tyki's apartment. The spacious room was beautiful but impersonal, no pictures nor even a magazine, everything was cleaned.

“Where is the bathroom? I need to go.” Allen asked before leading to the balcony. 

“This door.” Tyki showed. 

After thanking him, Allen went to the bathroom. The alcohol started to act stronger on him, he tended to forget the alcohol's effects always came later. His entire body was hot and his vision had gone more fuzzy, he felt high as if everything was a dream. The bathroom contained more personal stuff, two toothbrushes, body products and a razor were laid on the sink's edge. Allen buried his face in his hands at the thought of Tyki shaving. He realized how pathetic and drunk he was to be excited for a man shaving, whatever how much sexy was the man. When Allen washed his hands, he noticed a red lipstick behind the hand gel. He smiled, Tyki had sure had a lot of partners who had come here. He wasn't jealous, but he wanted more, then, without controlling himself, he used the lipstick. He wanted to see each reaction of Tyki toward him, he wanted him to know the effect he had on him.

Allen exited the bathroom and Tyki was sitting on the bed, waiting for Allen in order to discover the night view together. Tyki couldn't hide his surprise when he saw Allen, he opened his mouth to immediately close it. 

“Is it from one of your ex?” Allen innocently asked, without any jealousy in his voice. 

“No, it's probably my sister who let his stuff everywhere” Tyki answered, confused.

“Oh, you have a big family, don't you?” Allen continued. 

“Yes, but... why?” Tyki finally inquired. 

Allen walked closer to the bed, his red lips smiled cutely and lighted his beautiful pale face. Allen heard a sound coming from Tyki but he couldn't say if it was a groan or him clearing his throat. He touched Tyki's cheek, the alcohol freed him from feeling embarrassment, he only felt his heartbeat.

“I wanted to know the taste of a kiss with it” Allen said. 

Allen reached Tyki's cold lips and shyly started to move them spreading the lipstick on them both, displaying their connection, the red color wasn't only covering their lips anymore but also their cheeks. Tyki took his thighs to lift him up and push him on the bed, Allen's heart capsized but his smile remained along with his feverish pupils.

“You drive me insane, boy.” 

Allen bit his inferior lip admiring his partner's gaze filled with lust. Tyki lay down on him and seized his entire mouth for a languishing kiss, fondling his chest with a hand and unbuttoning his shirt with his other hand. A spasm roamed his body when Tyki's fingers brushed one of his nipple and a sound fled from his busy mouth. The touches of Tyki on his bare skin made him shiver, his tongue left his mouth full of saliva to slide it along his neck. Tyki pressed their lower parts together, Allen's felt all the desire in this move that he could do nothing but let escaping an uncontrollable moan. 

“Can we use some accessories?” Tyki asked, in a husky voice. 

“Umm, yeah, but...” almost breathless with his pink cheeks, Allen tried to have a coherent talk. “You too...” he gathered his hands to Tyki's neck to pull the collar of his shirt, “I want to see your body too.”

Tyki pulled off his shirt as fast as he could, Allen secretly hoped he could have aroused him just by his voice. Tyki's body was beautifully drawn despite the cross scar exposed, it only gave Allen the will to kiss it over and over. Without realizing, his partner took over his mouth again, more harsh and excited than before, Tyki slipped his torso on his, electrifying his all being when their nipples bumped each other. The friction of their pants started to hurt and tighten their intimate parts, half hard. Their moans were louder and louder as their sensibility to any touch increased. Tyki unbuttoned their respective pants while Allen caressed his body. They were naked when Tyki caught in the nightstand a lubricant, a leather black harness and a rope. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Tyki groaned. 

“Uhh...” Allen couldn't give any clear answer anymore but he wanted this more than anything else, “do...”

Allen sat to be tied from the back and was pushed right after by Tyki pulling his hair down the bed. Tyki starts to lick and bit savagely his neck and came down to his chest to hook the harness and stopped by to play with Allen's nipples. Allen felt Tyki's tongue warmed up his nipples and made them harden like his cock. Every caresses and touches from his partner were arousing him more, he wanted more. Tyki was showing how used and sexy he was, Allen was losing all his consistency, his mind couldn't think straight anymore, the heat and the alcohol leaded all his acts and words.

“More... please... do...” Allen whispered. 

Allen groaned at the feeling of Tyki's smirk on his chest. Tyki raised his body and approached to Allen's head with a haughty look, Allen blew when Tyki took one of his hand to kiss it and tie it. 

“I let you one free, I let you play.”

Tyki licked Allen's red lips a last time and straddled Allen's face. Tyki bound each leg of Allen while kissing them turning Allen on even more. He was facing the hard penis of Tyki who was playing with his hips. When Allen felt Tyki's tongue licking his dick, he froze, his whole body trembled and he moaned louder than before. 

“Do the same with mine,” Tyki said in a blow. “But if you cum in my mouth, I will spank you.”

Allen sank Tyki's cock in his own mouth as deep as he could to hear Tyki groaning louder. His dick got even bigger in his mouth, Allen could barely breath but he used his hand first to move Tyki's hips but Tyki quickly caught the rhythm and moved his hips by himself as if he was fucking Allen's mouth. Allen had lost all control of himself and of the situation, he could only enjoy the moment when Tyki started playing with his butt hole. Allen let a muffled scream escape when Tyki's moist finger entering in him. Tyki's moves were so good for Allen to not being hurt. Their gestures went faster, Tyki took Allen's cock in his mouth and sucked it at the same rhythm the finger was coming and going in his ass, Tyki noticed that Allen got used to one finger so he added a second one. Allen and Tyki groaned louder, at the same level, at the same time, as if they were merging together. Allen couldn't restrain himself anymore, the pleasure going through his body couldn't be hold anymore. He had to admit that the idea of Tyki spanking him aroused him even more. In a last moan, he spread the pleasure out his body.

Tyki shifted to face Allen, licking the cum on the side of his lips, “I said you to not cum in my mouth, do you want to be spanked?”

“Then, spank me.” Allen said, his drool flowing out his red mouth.

Tyki smiled but his gaze became more bestial. He grabbed Allen's free hand to tie it with the other one and returned Allen, now laying down on his belly, Tyki grasped Allen's hair and pulled it in order to make Allen's back curve. Tyki let go his hair and started slapping Allen's butt with a hand while he was rubbing Allen's cock to make it hard again. Allen bit the sheets to hold himself to scream from pleasure and pain, his desires intensified and he wished Tyki could also rub his tits. Tyki was teasing Allen's butt hole with his penis which was much more painful than the slaps arousing them both. Allen's dick hardened in the skillful hand of Tyki, Allen tried to control his quick breath and his craving. 

“Please, come in me...” Allen said. 

Tyki dropped Allen's dick to seize his hips and penetrated him, slowly until he could insert his whole cock in him. Allen's back curved even more than before, he couldn't restrain his moans anymore, he couldn't be silent as Tyki's hips hit his ass.

“Please, faster” Allen tried to turn his head to see Tyki's face, his look was full of luxury and of his innate sensuality but Allen wanted more, “please, be faster... daddy.” 

Tyki's eyes widened, he leaned all his weight on Allen who had his sensitive and waken body projected against the bed. Allen squealed, the grip of the harness on his body stretched even more his skin. The breath of Tyki was on his neck and he moved more aggressively to make Allen lose his mind. Tyki leaded a hand on his wet lower part and played with his tits as he wanted sooner with the other hand. Tyki quickly left his lower part to make Allen sucked his fingers, Allen wasn't able to see anything, Tyki's hot body leaning on him making one with him to the point that Allen couldn't tell what was a part of his own body or Tykis. As if it wasn't enough for their mutual pleasure, Tyki carried his hands to Allen's neck to choke him. Allen was automatically blinded by his tears, breathless, the pleasure running deeper and deeper into him, Tyki was still stroking his chest, the chafing of the bed against his cock were masturbating him, he was becoming crazy to each movement. 

“I'm gonna come.” Tyki whispered to Allen's ear. 

Allen could barely talk or breath but in an effort, he grumbled “stay in me...”

“Let's come together” Tyki said. 

Tyki released Allen's neck to grab his dick again and moved it at the same rhythm he was coming and going into him, and like the last steps of a dance, they put all their efforts to spread their semen in a last breath. Tyki stayed still for a little longer and kissed Allen's naked back and scapula before retiring. Allen looked at Tyki, his eyes were full of a tender satisfaction, Tyki untied him, gently caressed his face and kissed his forehead. Allen closed his eyes, snuggled in Tyki's arms, and fall asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and last part of this commission, I hope you will enjoy it :)

Slightly, his senses were waking up, the fresh air waved the thin sheet covering him, making his skin shiver. The curious and pleasant smells of jasmine, tobacco and hot chocolate mixed brushed his nose and invaded his lungs. He opened his eyes and saw the silhouette of Tyki leaning on the doorstep of the balcony, he was smoking his first cigarette of the morning. Allen moved to see the hour, it was eight and half, on the nightstand, there were a hot chocolate mug with two grilled bread in a plate. He grumbled when he sat to stretch his body, Tyki turned around when he realized Allen was awake. 

“Hello,” Tyki smiled “How are you?”

“Very rested” Allen answered, trying to style his hair. 

“Is your body fine?” Tyki asked again, with an obvious smirk. 

Allen realized he was completely naked, although the sheet was covering his body, when he looked at his wrists he noticed the red marks caused by the rope. Suddenly, he blushed thinking that nothing happened last night was a dream. Tyki crushed his cigarette and stepped in, he approached the bed to sit at Allen's side. 

“It looks okay.” Tyki softly kissed Allen's cheek. Tyki waited for Allen's nod before continuing, “Did you plan something for your day?”

“I didn't... plan anything. Usually, I work on week end so I'm not used to have some days off.” Allen said naturally.

“Let's spend the day together” Tyki tousled his own hair. “Do you like shopping and walking?”

“Yes, I like it.” 

After a shower, Allen joined Tyki in the main hall of the hotel. He saw him arguing with another man, he didn't interfere, however he couldn't help but overhear their conversation. 

“No,” Tyki said “you won't come with us, even as our driver.” 

“But, boss...” the subordinate explained “you know it's dangerous for you to stay alone.”

“And I won't be alone. Nothing will happen, stay still.” 

Tyki's look deviated to his direction, Allen softly jumped by surprise. Tyki smiled at him while Allen was walking toward him. 

“Today is just the two of us, our feet and the subway” the older man exposed their schedule. 

Allen nodded and silently, they run outside, side by side. The weather was cooler than the day before despite the sun was reaching its highest level in the sky. Allen observed Tyki in the corner, the man lighted a cigarette, his hair waved under the slight wind provoked by his steps. He breathed out the smoke he swallowed and frowned. His expression softened the next second by his natural smirk and turned his head towards Allen. 

“I have an idea but we need to hurry before the sun goes down.”

Tyki grabbed his hand and rushed to the west. Allen didn't ask where they were going, he trusted Tyki, he was glad to be by his side, and to see new aspects of the man he didn't expect. In a peaceful silence, they walked to the woods of the town. Usually, people didn't go in because it was small and without interest, Allen was curious about Tyki's purpose. 

At the edge of the woods, Allen laughed “are we going on a forest trek?”

“No” Tyki raised his voice, “we are going to fish.” 

“What?” Allen dumbfounded, laughed louder, “aren't you a boss in a mafia?”

“I do.” Tyki said as an obviousness, “but I like eating fishes, and the lake of that forest is a good spot. And it's beautiful at this time of the day.”

“I believe you.” 

They entered in the flourished woods, the grass was more green than Allen expected. And even though the landscape looked like a common big garden, the area was refreshing. Tyki mentioned that the lake was at few minutes from where they were. He was right, the scenery changed instantly, the sun reflected in the middle of the lake offering a beautiful brightness to the flower beds around the water.

“We are here. Let's find something to eat,” Tyki declared.

Allen didn't respond anything, he grinned to Tyki's direction who answered with a ambiguous smile. Allen sat on a rock which was partially in the water. Tyki tied his hair while he was keeping his eyes on Allen, he rolled up his trousers and his sleeves and opened the two first buttons of his white shirt. Allen looked away and faked to inspect the fishes in the water, Tyki slipped his hand in the water and reached Allen from inside the lake. With his wet hands, he caressed Allen's neck and touched his cheek with his thumbs. Allen shivered at the contact of the cold hand and the unsatisfied gaze of the man made his instincts bite his lip without realizing. 

“Join me in the water,” Tyki asked, “bare hands fishing is funny. I will teach you.” 

“Fine,” Allen finally accepted.

Tyki stole a cute kiss, then, Allen coughed to not show his embarrassment. Tyki, amused, took Allen's hips and lifted him to the water.

“Wait, I'm gonna be fully wet!” Allen exclaimed.

“Great, let's be wet together” Tyki laughed. “I will show you how to fish.”

“I would never imagine we would fish today, I'm gladly surprised. You're... more impressive than I thought...” Allen confessed. “Actually, I would never have thought that I would spend time with you like we do. I'm... very happy...” 

Allen lowered his eyes, his cheeks slightly red. The lack of reaction from Tyki made him raise his eyes again, the man had conserved his smile but his expression was softer than usual. 

“hm” Tyki cleared his throat, “let's start.”

Allen smiled with the thought of Tyki being shaken by his words. Tyki positioned behind him and gripped with his left hand the hips of Allen in the water. Allen felt Tyki's hair falling on his shoulder when the man skimmed with his right wet hand Allen's arm to grab his hand.

“Wait, it tickles, ahahah.” Allen laughed.

“You need to take that pose, if you want to catch a fish, you need to be fast,” Tyki explained while he was approaching his face to Allen's ear. “You need to focus” he whispered. 

“I can't concentrate like this.” Allen honestly replied, Tyki's breath on his ear didn't help him to focus. 

After several attempts to catch a fish, they both started laughing at their failures, they were too noisy to even catch a rock, Allen thought. They exited the lake and sat around the wild flowers to dry before going to the center of the town and meet civilization again.

“You know” Tyki said, “if you need a job one day, other than the one you have, the hotel will welcome you.”

“I'm fine with my current job, but thank y-” Allen was interrupted by an undetermined noise back from the woods. Worried, he looked at Tyki and asked, “what was that?”

“hm...” Tyki frowned, “It's probably a rabbit” Tyki stood up and helped Allen to stand up. “We're dried now so let's really eat something because we haven't eat since this morning.”

Allen smiled. The sun was almost down to let its place to the moon when they arrived in the city. Despite it was late in a Sunday, the streets were crowed of young people. Allen caught Tyki turning his head around watching their surroundings, Allen wondered what was concerning for the man. Suddenly, Tyki grasped and held his hand, nevertheless, Allen thought something was wrong, Tyki wasn't focused on him, the man didn't take his hand for the purpose he would have liked. He was ready to ask what was going on, but Tyki reacted before.

“We are followed,” Tyki whispered. “Act naturally, I just couldn't tell you before, I'm sorry.” 

“No problem,” Allen said. 

“We turn left next.” 

Tyki squeezed harder his hand. From the pressure, Allen understood the seriousness of the situation as his anxiety increased. He felt the presence of their follower behind their back, he wanted to turn around but even though Tyki was a mafia boss, if the follower wasn't alone, Tyki would be in danger. Tyki's safety was the matter. Allen shook his head, he also was followed.

They turned left to a dark and narrow alley, Allen's breath started to accelerate the same rhythm as his heartbeat. His panic manifested through the sweat rolling on his forehead. Even though he was reassured to have Tyki by his side, his body was shaking uncontrollably. 

“Don't worry, I will protect you.” Tyki whispered. 

Tyki stopped. 

They pivoted. 

As expected, their follower was facing them. The dark didn't allow Allen to see the look of their follower. His heart was jumping in his chest but his mind went blank, he was afraid.

“Hello, Tyki, did you spend a good day with your new lover?” the hoarse voice of the follower asked. “You've never spent two days in a row with the same person before, am I right? I wanted to wait, but I couldn't forget what you did.” 

“I didn't do anything to you” Tyki calmly said. 

“you did, everything say so” the voice replied, stepping. 

The follower started running toward them, they needed time to perceive the knife held by the man. The assailant was aiming at him, his vision blurred by the tears, Allen couldn't move, he was paralyzed by the fear. He wasn't able to swing his own body, but Tyki took Allen's shoulders to push him on the ground. 

“Ahahah! You'd rather protect your lover, that's kind for a man like you, Tyki Mikk!!” 

Tyki seized the armed wrist of the man, when a car stopped right in front of the alley, Allen hoped for reinforcements for them. 

“Boss! Leave him to us, take the car, we will take care of this madman.” a subordinate, followed by two others, said.

“Fine.” Tyki declared. 

Tyki waited one of his subordinate to release the assailant. He moved to Allen and took carefully Allen's hand. They walked to the car, Tyki gently opened the door for Allen and went to the driver's place. The tense atmosphere had shifted to a cold one, the heavy silence established in the car indicated their internal worries that they were trying to calm down with their heartbeats. 

“Are you hurt?” Tyki finally asked first.

“I am fine, and you?” Allen answered, looking at Tyki with compassionate eyes. 

“I am fine. I'm driving you home” Tyki told. 

“Ah, thank you” Allen lowered his eyes and played with his thumbs. 

“Also, I didn't do anything to that guy” Tyki assured. 

“I believe you, Tyki.” 

Tyki didn't react, even his usual smirk disappeared from his face, his eyes focused on the road. A sudden fear came across Allen's mind, even worst than the one of being attacked he felt some minutes ago. He was afraid to be left by Tyki, Allen spent the past years to observe Tyki without having the courage to talk to him, but he had never seen this composed face on Tyki before. He wasn't able to read Tyki's emotions at this moment, the only thing he knew was that the smiling and playful Tyki was gone and he was afraid of what was implied. 

Allen looked outside the windows, the night sky was covered by clouds despite the good weather of the day. He would like to go back in time when they weren't followed and had a nice time together at the lake, when the sky wasn't obstructed by clouds.

When they arrived, Tyki gallantly accompanied him to his front door. Allen opened it and glanced at Tyki, on the doorstep. Tyki didn't have to talk for Allen to understand his intentions after tonight, his neutral expression was talking for him.

“Rest well, goodbye” Tyki whispered, before turning around.

Allen's body moved by itself, on his tiptoes, he grabbed Tyki's collar to kiss him, even if it was the last time, he wouldn't give Tyki the right to leave him thus. Tyki's cold lips froze his spine, the eyes of his partner widened to his own satisfaction, he rolled his arms around Tyki's neck and inserted his tongue in his mouth to appreciate Tyki's taste. The man's hands reached his cheeks to second their kiss before pushing Allen back.

“We...” Tyki said, breathless, “I can't, you understood, didn't you?” 

Allen, holding Tyki's shirt, dropped his head down. 

“What happened tonight could have been worst. It's better to stop seeing each other before it is too late.” Tyki smirked one last time. “Goodbye, boy” he turned around, ready to leave for good.

“It is already too late” Allen raised his voice. “You know it, Tyki. For you too, right?” he whispered.

Tyki pivoted to see Allen, he was displaying a discreet surprise. 

“I don't care about what happened, it's true that I was afraid, but I'm more afraid to lose you. They can attack me everyday if it means I can stay by your side. For years, I've been watching you without being able to talk to you, but the past days were how I was dreaming our time together.” Allen's voice cracked under his teary eyes. “I can't let you leave like that, Tyki Mikk, because, I love you.”

Allen saw Tyki clenched his fists before running towards him. Allen closed his eyes and felt Tyki's arm around him. He opened his eyelids, and, saw Tyki leaning for a kiss. Allen was confused of the constant shifting atmosphere but he accepted Tyki's favor. 

“I don't want to see you in pain” Tyki admitted. “I don't want to see you crying right now. We will find an issue to stay safe together.” 

Allen loosened their embracing, and smirked. He took Tyki's hand and indicated the interior of his house. Tyki smiled back and nodded. They entered in Allen's tiny home, he closed the door and alighted the main room with soft dim lights.

“I'm sorry, I don't have any chair, so... you can sit on the bed” Allen proposed. 

Tyki sat and said “It's okay, your place is cute,” he smirked, his eyes only on Allen. “Can I smoke at the window?” 

“It's far from your place, though, I feel good here. You can smoke where you are, the smell of your cigarettes is agreeable.” 

Tyki lighted his cigarette. Allen watched Tyki with one hand laying on the bed, the other near his smoky mouth to hold his cigarette, his eyes closed, Allen guessed that Tyki was enjoying his environment. When the man opened his yellow and acute eyes directed at him, Allen felt the solemn tone of his expression. A deep emotion flowed in his heart, something that he had never experienced before with the man, he hoped, an instant that it proved the seriousness of their future together. 

Allen went closer to the man who followed each step with his sharp gaze, Allen straddled on his partner's laps, slowly, he unbuttoned the first buttons of Tyki's shirt. He kissed the man's neck and the top of his chest, listening at his partner heavy breath, Allen raised his head and looked into Tyki's eyes.

“Can I smoke too?” Allen asked. 

The smell of the smoke caressing his nose made him want to taste it himself more than just on Tyki's lips. The man nodded and offered his cigarette, Allen used the man's hand to smoke a puff of the cigarette. Without swallowing the smoke, he enjoyed the bitter taste for few seconds and breathed it out. The man growled and seized his empty packet of cigarette in his pocket to crush the cigarette and abandoned the packet on the ground. He gripped Allen's back of the head to approached his face, forehead against forehead, Allen opened his lips under Tyki's gaze, he brought them to meet Tyki's. Tyki's tongue entered in his mouth, he rolled it languorously around his. Playfully, Allen slipped his hands under Tyki's shirt, he skimmed every muscles of Tyki's back and ended by gripping his shoulders. They separated their lips allowing a dribble of saliva to keep a connection between their tongues. 

“How do my lips taste?” Allen inquired.

“They taste like nicotine” Tyki replied in a rumble. 

Allen, satisfied, joined their lips again. They took off their respective shirts and unbuttoned their pants while they were sensually and carefully touching each other torso. Allen enjoyed sliding along Tyki's chest to hear his groans. They emitted a pleasure moan between each other lips after Allen curved his back to clatter their crotches. Tyki leaded his mouth to Allen's nipples which hardened with the contact of Tyki's tongue as much as his intimate part was growing under his partner fingers. Allen started moving his pelvis to feel Tyki's hand on his cock and to touch Tyki's, his senses were getting fuzzy, seeking the pleasure, his breath had become heavier, he enfolded his arms around Tyki's head.

“hmm, Tyki...” he moaned.

“Allen...” Tyki groans, “I want to taste all your body...”

Tyki steered his hand, recovered with precum to Allen's butt to tickle his hole, and pressured Allen's body against his with other hand. The collision between their hard dicks aroused them even more and provoked some uncontrollable wild growls. Allen's lower body followed Tyki's fingering movements and stroke their crotches faster and harder. 

“Tyki... I can't...” Allen released Tyki's head from his arms to grab his shoulders.

“It's fine, I planned to make you cum a lot, tonight” Tyki said with a husky voice after leaving Allen's swelled nipples.

“I wanted you to cum first tonight...” Allen whispered in a moan.

“Ahah, you have to try better next time” the man kissed Allen's neck. 

Tyki sank his finger in Allen's hole a last time to make him cum. Allen couldn't help but yell his pleasure which made Tyki lose his temper. He grabbed Allen's body easily and pushed him on the bed and took off Allen's pants completely. Allen instinctively opened his legs for Tyki to lodge between them, he immediately felt Tyki's hard cock on his dick covered with fresh cum. Tyki cuddled Allen's face and hair with a soft look and smile. Allen shivered when his partner started to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his chin.

“Allen,” Tyki whispered to Allen's ear, “I love you too.”

Allen couldn't restrain his joyful tears, this confession was everything he wanted. Tyki raised his head to finally kiss Allen on his mouth inserting his tongue into it, at the same time, Tyki wiped Allen's tears with his thumbs. Allen rolled his arms around Tyki's neck again and moved his hips to arouse himself and his partner. It was with a certain satisfaction that he heard Tyki's groan from his move. Tyki griped Allen's ass and headed his face to Allen's soft dick. He took the cock in one of his hand and licked its tip coated by the previous cum. 

“Haa... Tyki...” Allen breathed out. 

Allen's penis reacted to Tyki's caresses that Allen grasped the sheet and covered his own mouth to bite himself. He could feel Tyki's smirk on his dick and it made him even more turned on. Suddenly, Tyki left his hard-on cock to lead his tongue on his butt hole. 

“Tyki... what are you doing?”

Tyki licked the outside of his butt hole before answering “we don't have lubricant, I need to make you're ass more moist.” 

“But... it's...” Allen couldn't finish his sentence that he felt Tyki's fingers and tongue broadened his hole. “Aaah... aaah... Tyki...” 

Each movement from Tyki drove him crazy, he couldn't stop screaming his lustiness abandoning his body in carnal pleasures. When he was leading his own hand to his dick, Tyki seized it to strike it.

“Aaah... Please... Tyki... come in me...”

Tyki, who seemed to be eager to hear these words, straightened his back and penetrated slowly Allen while he was grasping Allen shoulder. Allen curved his body and dug his nails in the skin of Tyki's back. Allen felt filled with Tyki's dick which was entirely into him now. The man moved his hips in a regular rhythm before going faster and faster, letting their pleasure grow more and more.

“Aah... Tyki... aaaah... I love you.”

Some saliva escaped from Allen's corner lips that Tyki didn't hesitate to lick before kissing Allen again. Their body completely on the other, mixing their sweat, their saliva, their messy hair, their symbiosis was utter, even in their last lust blow. 

After retiring, Tyki let himself fall down next to Allen, and hugged him. Allen snuggled in Tyki's neck and touched his chest to feel their closeness. 

“I won't ever let you down, I will never think to leave your side again, Allen” 

Allen's eyes became teary again, he smiled as he realized that he was a real crybaby. Tyki looked at his in the eyes and smirked as usual before softly kissing his forehead. 

“I guess I'm really in love with you” Tyki finally properly confessed in a laugh.


End file.
